Episode 5246 (15 March 2016)
Synopsis Mick hears Linda’s cry and rushes into the bedroom as Lady Di continues to bark. The family follow and Mick shouts for someone to call an ambulance. Nancy rings and Shirley checks Ollie’s airway which isclear. Nancy relays the information from the ambulance service. Ollie stops breathing and Nancy is told they need to do mouth to mouth. Linda takes the lead, asking Mick to take the phone and guide her through. Ollie breathes but starts to fit and Nancy automatically lays him on his side. Mick wants to take Ollie to hospital himself with Buster but Linda tells him to wait for the ambulance. Lee and Whitney head outside to wait for the ambulance. Nancy is convinced Ollie is having an epileptic fit. The ambulance arrives and the paramedics take control of the situation. They take Ollie’s blood sugar level which is normal but give him diazepam to help stop the seizures. The family watch in horror at the situation. Sharon and Ian offer to mind the pub. Mick and Linda travel to the hospital with Ollie in the ambulance. At the hospital Ollie’s seizures have stopped but the doctors want to perform a CT scan. Mick and Linda sit outside the room, waiting for news. The doctor approaches them and asks if Ollie has incurred any injuries recently. They tell her about his fall. Nancy, Lee and Whitney arrive as the doctor heads back into the room. Mick is running things over in his mind. The doctor returns with the results of the CT scan. Ollie has a skull fracture and a subdural haemorrhage which is likely to have been caused by a severe head injury. Lee and Nancy panic and tell the doctor what happened. Mick blames Nancy and Lee and points out he wanted to bring Ollie to the hospital when it happened. Shirley, Buster and Tina arrive. The doctor returns later to explain that the hospital are obliged to contact Children’s Services due to the nature of Ollie’s injury. The police will need to visit them at home. Linda tells Lee and Nancy that it’s no one’s fault but Mick stays quiet. The doctor explains that it’s too early to know what the long term damage is but it is possible that Ollie could have brain damage… Ronnie and Jack watch from the window of No. 27 as the Carters leave the Square in an ambulance. Phil has passed out on the sofa. Ronnie brings Phil some water as he begins to stir. He is surprised to see Jack and tells Ronnie he doesn’t need her help. Jack offers to talk to Phil, alone. Jack gives him some home truths and Phil finally starts to listen. Ronnie watches from the doorway. Phil heads upstairs to bed and Ronnie hands him a leaflet for a private support group. In the kitchen Jack explains to Ronnie that he just had to hurt Phil’s pride a bit. Jack tells her he will head back to the wedding reception and will go to Paris to sort everything out before returning to Ronnie. She walks him out and doesn’t notice the flower wreath which has fallen onto the road. In the Vic, Kim suggests they turn Claudette’s flat into a gym. Patrick finds the conversation unpalatable and leaves. Vincent follows and Patrick tells him he can’t lie anymore, he wants to tell Denise. Denise walks out and asks what it is she should know. Patrick covers and tells her that he has called social services about JJ. They sit together outside the Vic and she asks why. Vincent checks on them and he tells Patrick he may have a solution to his worries. Kim and Denise sit in the Vic with JJ worried for Ollie and the Carters. In the kitchen of No.1, Vincent suggests Patrick goes back to Trinidad whilst the dust settles and offers to pay. Patrick leaves the house and sits on a bench in the Square. At a distance he notices a figure. It’s Claudette. The moment is interrupted by Denise who walks Patrick home. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes